Naruto One Half
by phantom00
Summary: After a trip at Jusenkyo, both Naruto and Jiraiya are cursed. How will Naruto handle his new curse and the multiple marriage contracts? Has some DC Comics elements
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Cursed Springs and Uzumaki's Return**

13-year-old Naruto Uzumaki and his sensei, Jiryaiya stood taking a breather and looking at their destination. They saw many small pools of water that looked like oversized puddles, all with at least one tall bamboo pole sticking out of them, sometimes two or three, all surrounded by some mountains. Greeting them was one portly man in a green uniform who had been expecting them thanks to Jiryaiya to confirm the location of the grounds. Too bad Jiryaiya didn't bother to hear the warning in the reply, or he might have reconsidered coming here.

"Welcome sirs to hidden training grounds Jusenkyo. Also called Grounds of Accursed Springs by neighboring villages that use for training or punishment. Still in use today but not as much as long ago." The guide greeted them, speaking broken English with a typical Chinese accent. It almost sounded stereotypical. "There much history to these grounds. Over one hundred springs here and every one have tragic story attached to it. Only the best fighters dare to train here and even they sometimes fall victim to Jusenkyo curse."

"Hmmph. Are you going to chicken out, Naruto?" Jiryaiya asked, paying no mind to the mention of a curse. All he heard was 'only the best fighters dare to train here' and figured it was a good way to test Naruto's skills.

"Not all all. Didn't come all this way just ta chicken out now." Naruto said before he took his pack off, his thought process similar to Jiryaiya's at the moment. Jiryaiya did the same with his pack.

The guide was about to tell them exactly why and how the training ground was cursed, but before he could, they jumped on top of two separate poles and took careful stances. Needless to say, the guide was shocked as there had not been any visitors that didn't at least heed the warning in years. "What you doing? Sirs, very bad if you fall in spring."

Naruto and Jiryaiya ignored that, figuring he just meant it was against the point to get wet, which was obvious. "I'm not gonna go easy on you son." Jiryaiya warned, arms stretched out to balance himself.

"Heh, I wouldn't want you to." Naruto added, his arms more poised to retaliate but still balancing him.

"Sirs, get down from there. Bad idea to just-" The guide tried to warn them still, but paused when they started jumping and fighting in midair. The two spared for about three minutes before Naruto found an opening and kicked Jiryaiya. The bald man fell down into a spring and sank under the surface. "Ooh, not good. Mr. Customer fall in cursed spring."

"Hey Ero-Sannin we done already?" Naruto asked, disappointed since his sensei wasn't getting up as quickly as he usually did in their spars.

A panda jumped out of the spring and took a fighting stance a confused Naruto said, "A panda? Since when panda's taijutsu?"

"He fall into Spring of Drowned Panda." Guide answered. "Tragic story of panda that drown in there 36 hundred year ago. Now anyone that fall in spring take body of panda."

"What? Hey, you never said anything about-" Naruto shouted. Jiryaiya took the opportunity to sneak in another attack, believing the spar wasn't over yet just because he changed species all of a sudden. The now panda Jiryaiya attacked Naruto when he was still flabbergasted as to what was going on

When Naruto surfaced, he was too busy coughing up water to notice any change. When he wiped the water out of his eyes he could see again, and the first thing he could see was blond to the side of his eyes. Wondering if he had been changed into anything.

"Sorry younger customer. Tried to warn but you two no listen." The guide told him, walking towards him. "You fell into Spring of Drowned Big breasted Bikini clad alien. Tragic story of a female hero that drown there 5 year ago. Now whoever fall in take body of a girl. Oddly, one of few springs that affect clothing too. Not know why."

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing the words 'take body of young girl', not the alien part not registering in his mind. He reached for his white gi to get a good look at his chest to confirm this, but didn't feel it. Instead, he felt a pair of breasts held by something much like a bra. Naruto looked down and saw just that, and screamed.

"See? Now you young bikini-clad girl." The guide added.

Naruto climbed out of the water and saw he... she was wearing something that looked and felt like panties or the bottom half of a two piece swimsuit. Feeling all over _her_ body, _she_ confirmed it was true, he was now a she. A blonde, well-figured, barely dressed, she.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_-3 years later-_

It had been 3 years and 5 months since Naruto and Jiraiya had left. The Hidden Village of the Leaves had grown to become even more powerful. Her apprentice Hyuuga Hinata had joined mid trip. Tsunade was extremely happy with how Hinata had turned out. The girl was a sponge. Everything thing Tsunade would have to teach her, she would absorb in a instant.

With the new Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, things were running smoothly and everyone was very happy. Well, almost everyone. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked at the team in front of her. Sakura Haruno the 'Eternel Genin' is standing in office, after being kicked off her 4th genin squad in a month, for her non stop complaining, her nonexisted training routines, and putting her workload on her teammates.

"Sakura Haruno, how many genin squads have you been kicked off since you've graduated from the acadame?" Tsunade asked the pink haired girl.

"Like those genin can handle a girl like me," came Sakura replied.

"That's one way of putting it." Tsunade said, "I'm reassigning you from the field duty to file sorting."

"You can't do this," Sakura complained, "My beloved Sasuke won't see how great of a kunoichi I've become, when he returns!"

"Which he won't see," Tsunade explained, "If he ever returns, I'm going to lock him and the deepest darkest cell in the ANBU HQ for desertion of duty and aiding and abeding a known enemy of Konoha."

"You can't do that!" Sakura screeched.

"That's the 2nd time you said that and I'm starting to think you don't know what my position in this village means and/or that phrase means," Tsunade replied as she cleaned out one of her hears because of said girls screeching. "Shizune!"

Tsunades assistant and former apprentice came in and said, "Yes ma'am?"

"Would you please show Sakura to her new station," Tsunade asked polietly.

"She got kicked off another squad again," Shizune asked and Tsunade nodded, "Looks like Kakashi owes me his next A-rank mission pay. Follow me Sakura."

Tsunade sighed as she didn't know what Kakashi was thinking when he casted off his only true shinobi of his genin squad for a traitor and a fan-girl as Sakura left she screeched, "You're going to regret this Tsunade! I'm the best Genin in this village!"

Tsunade snorted at that and started thinking about her former teammate, Naruto Uzumaki...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Two males and a teenaged blonde female, with impressive 'assets' entered the village, one an old man, the other a young teen. The old man was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. He also wore hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. On his head was horned forehead protector with the symbol for 'oil' on it. The teen next to him wore something similar to that. He wore pale grey robes with a design of red flames on the edges, with a green ribbon showing a curled gold design tied in a loose bow around his waist. He also wore the standard black mesh shirt with red lining, and wore puffy black pants that are tighter around the ankles. He wore a pair of black sandals to complete the outfit.

The female of the group is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacketthat covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back.

The second male is the same age as the female of the group and wearing an orange full body armor with the Uzumaki swirl on his chest, his fore-head protector still strapped to his forehead with the traditional blue strap.

After some time walking, the blonde haired, blue-eyes teenager ran up a pole to get a good look at the village that was his home. The white-haired man and blonde girl just smiled at him as he threw his arm out like he wanted to hug the village.

"Hey Leaf Village, your future Hokage has returned!" he exclaimed. Naruto had a huge grin and let out a long breathe. He then observed the village and saw that some things had changed, including the addition to the Hokage Monument. "Ha, hey Pervy Sage, Granny Tsunade got her face on the monument."

"That's great Naruto! Now get down here," Shouted the blonde girl to Naruto.

"Aww, Samui, you never let me have any fun," Naruto mocked whined as he jumped down from the pole.

"As 1 of your 3 fiancees, I expect to get married before you get yourself killed by your own stupidy," Samui said with a stoned expression.

Naruto continued to mock whine, "Pervy Sage, she doesn't love me any more!"

Of course the said sage was writing in his note pad and muttering to himself, "This is gold! I can't wait to put this in my next book!"

Of course Samui didn't like this as she took her took her tanto and shreeded the the note pad into a million pieces in 0.3 seconds. This caused the old man to try and capture as many of the pieces as he could.

"How could you!" the Pervy Sage cried out.

"I never liked those books anyway, Jiraiya," Samui said in a monotone voice, "They're afront to women everywhere." Naruto just snicked as Jiraiya just started balling his eyes out.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Samui appeared in Tsunade's office through her window, the three sweat dropped when they found Tsunade sleeping as deeply as a new baby.

"I'm not waking her, you do it," Naruto said almost immediately.

"Why should I do it?" Jiraiya whispered harshly back. Samui slapped Jiraiya in the back of the head, "OW! Ok, ok, I'll wake her up. I get no respect...Tsunade, FREE SAKE!"

"FREE SAKE? WHERE? HIDE IT FROM SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

"Mornin Granny," Naruto said.

"Oh god, I died, didn't I? How else would you explain the Fourth in front of me? It must have been alcohol poisoning. Please Kami! If you give me another chance, I'll sober up! I promise!" Tsunade wailed.

"Wish granted. How is keeping the chair warm for me going, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"N-Naruto, is that you?" Tsunade stuttered out.

"Yeah, it's me, Granny Tsunade. It's good to see you again," Naruto said with foxy grin.

Tsunade then noticed noticed a second blonde teen in her office and asked, "And you are?"

"I'm Samui," Samui replied, "Former kunoichi of Kumo."

"Former?" Tsunade questioned.

"My father and his, had us engaged before we were born," Samui replied. "The Kumo council didn't like that I had a marriage contact with a Konoha Shinobi and had me banished."

Tsunade's eye started twitching, "JIRAIYA YOU PERVERT!"

"How's it my fault!" Jiraiya countered by avoiding getting killed by Tsunade, as Jiraiya dodged one of her punches, she hit the wall behind him and her fist went through the wall and she burst a water pipe, hitting Naruto and causing his curse to hit and was turned into a bikini clad girl.

Tsunade gaped at the transformation, "Jiraiya, explain now!"

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Samui is the same age as Naruto. Anko is three years older than the graduation class as Naruto and is the fourth genin on Hinatas team and she was never an apprentice to Orochimaru, instead he is her grandfather.**

**Chapter 2 **

Tsunade is currently rubbing her her forehead with her two index fingers and said, "So, let me get this straight, while you 2 idiots were off training, Jiraiya here found an anceint training ground filled with cursed springs and if you fall in one, you take the form of what ever drowned there in the first place..."

"Sounds about right," Jiraiya replied.

"...And while you two were on the border of the Land of Lightning you met Samui and her family and discovered that Samui is one of several girls that has marriage contracts with him," Tsunade finished.

"That sums it up." Naruto answered in his female form. It consited of a well endowed, blonde, blue eyed girl, with lucious curves, wearing a white two piece bikini.

"Do you have anything to say about this," the female Hokage asked Samui.

"Where are we going to stay?" Samui asked.

This caused Tsunade to fall out of her chair and onto the ground. After recovering she replied, "You can stay with Naruto, if you want, and if you want to be a kunoichi here, you have to visit Ibiki in the T&I building for mandatory debriefing, to see if you are to be trusted."

"Understandable," came Samui's reply.

"Naruto and Samui you 2 are dismissed," Tsunade ordered and they both jumped out of the window, "Use the door!" Of course the two shinobis didn't listen, and she mumbled to herself, "I need some sake. Jiraiya what news of the Akatsuki?"

"Where to start..."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Over the past few years, Hinata grew up in many different ways. Her long, dark blue hair now covered most of her back. Her breasts grew tremendously, with her coat on, it had long since reached its limits as her twin volleyball size globes, causing it to pull her coat over her belly button and and her bust threatening to spill out of it. Not only that, but she became very curvy all over her entire body. body. Her endlessly long legs gracefully moved, entrancingly. The Hyuuga heiress was a complete knockout. Everybody wanted her. Except Hinata didn't care about that. She only wanted one man to want her that way. And she had no idea when he would return.

Her teammate Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a violent tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, that barely contained her EE-Cup breasts. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Like Hinata, she had a crush on Naruto because he didn't hold her for her grandfathers sins.

"So when do you think _he'll_ return," Anko asked mischievessly. This caused Hinata blush and started poking her 2 index fingers together nervously, this caused Anko to laugh and continued, "With an attitude like that you will never get Naruto no notice you. Maybe a new wardrope, a seductive maid or a sexy nurse? Oh the possibilities!"

"Anko!" Hinata cried out in emberresment, with a full face blush, causing Anko to laugh.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sakura is currently in the file room trying to figure out to use her new position to her advantage, when an older women that looked like her came into the room, and she called out to her, "Sakura!"

Sakura looked at the women and she called out, "Mommy!" The two women hugged each other like a mother and daughter would.

"What's the future Mrs. Uchiha working down here for?" Sakura's mom asked.

"The old hag of a Hokage assigned me down here since my so called team complained to her about me not 'carrying my weight on the team'," Sakura explained.

"Don't worry Sakura," she reassured her daughter, "Mommy wammy is going to fix this."

Sakura let out a fangirl screal and cried out, "You're the best mommy!"

"The daughter of the Civilain Council member deserves the best of the best, my baby princess," the older woman said with a sly grin, "Maybe while I'm at it I might convince the old drunk to drop the wannabe Hyuuga Heiress as an aprrentice and take you as her personal apprentice."

Sakura hugged her mother with sheer happiness, "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! I can't wait to show my future husband on how much I've improved since he decided to train under Orochimaru!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto is currently showing Samui around the village, still in his cursed form, and drawing heads as they walked by. Girlfriends and wives delivered various punishments to their partners as they stared at the 2 girls as they walked by.

"How on Earth did you paint graffiti on the entire Hokage monument without being noticed, while wearing bright neon orange?" Samui had to ask as she tried not to laugh at the image of it in her head.

"It was easier then you think," Naruto admitted as she walked down the street as she had her hands behind head making her already large bust looking bigger then they actually were. "It helps when people aren't actually looking up."

Samui had to laugh at that and then said, "Kumo and Iwa would actually kill for that piece of information."

"I wouldn't put it passed Iwa to pay a mountain of gold to get a leg up on Konoha," Naruto replied jokingly. Samui had to agree with that, knowing how much they hate Konoha because of the 4th Hokage during the last Shinobi War.

**Authors Notes: Links of images of what Hinata, Anko, Samui, and Naruto's cursed form look like are on my bio page.**

**Sorry about this short chapter, I wanted to introduce Hinata and Anko into this chapter**


End file.
